unitedcommonwealthfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Bexley
The House of Bexley is an Honourable Household in in the United Commonwealth, founded by Pioneers Margaret and Aden Trevett-Bexley. The extant Lord Bexley is Oswald Bexley, whom assumed the position of Director-General of the Bexley Family Trust in 1H12-95. The Bexley Family Trust is a large provider of foodstuffs; industrial crops; bio oils, polymers, and plastics; as-well as other products and services. They are the primary contractor for the Crown Estate for terraforming works. The Seat of the House of Bexley is Bexley House, a mock-country estate in Green Hollow, Vouchsafe. History 'Founding' '' Main article: Margaret Bexley 'Margaret Bexley was the head of '''Floralore on the HMSS Endeavour after being selected through the Forecasting Wants programme to reintroduce knowledge that would be vital for colonising the New World but had been dormant during the Endeavour Voyage. On Victoriæ Margaret would be appointed Station Master of Verdure Station outside Vouchsafe, where she was in-charge of the initial terraforming efforts, as-well as food and algæ production. She was appointed to the Order of the Garter, as-well as Minister for Foodstuffs, and Minister for Terraforming-both predecessors of the Office of the Overseer-General. Many of the assets around Verdure Station were granted to Margaret, which supplied much of the United Commonwealth's food supply and other natural products. She was the first Head of the House of Bexley (then Trevett-Bexley), and Director-General of the Bexley Family Trust. Household Estate 'Overview' Main article: Bexley Family Trust The Bexley Family Trust is the chartered company associated with the House of Bexley by letters patent, headquartered at Verdoy House, 'Venustshire. It is an old and powerful company, primarily invested in natural resources such-as food and algæ, as-well as derived productions like hydrocarbon fuels and bio-polymers. Other substantial business interests include it's own brand of supermarkets, and gardening equipment and infrastructure. The Trust is also a primary contractor for the Office of the Overseer-General, particularly with regards to terraforming projects and land maintenance. 'Foodstuffs The Trust is responsible for producing a considerable amount of the United Commonwealth's food supply, with vast arces of farmland north of Vouchsafe around Vicineshire, further south in isolated stations, as-well as farms elsewhere across Cape Dominion. Though the Trust produces many breeds of algæ for refining, it has a majority market share on consumable algæs (Algæmite). At the start of the colonial era, plumbing systems were a closed system that allowed waste to be used to sustain algætanks. Though this practice is no-longer practical in large colonies (but is still a requirement for isolated stations) it gave the Trust a monopoly on infrastructure for many decades. The Trust is has been contracted by the Crown Estate to maintain the Strategic Algæ Reserves around the Commonwealth that maintain food supplies for emergencies. 'Bioproducts' The Trust owns Compoly, which has a market share in the production, and refining, of industrial algæ and crops into biological oil, polymers, and plastics. Though it once held market dominance, the demand for bio-products was great enough to allow for market entry by numerous other companies. Compoly began by farming algæ and sunflowers, later moving into rapeseed, hemp and other crops. Category:United Commonwealth Category:Aristocracy Category:Honoured Households Category:House of Bexley